Mating Season
by cindygirl
Summary: Mating season a time of primal urges that unite the strongest of beings. A Shikon Miko looking for someone strong, a demon lord needing to fill a void. What happens when they meet and their primal urges take over? SessKag


Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with Inuyasha. I write for pure enjoyment and gain no profit from writing or publishing these stories. These stories are completely fictional.

This is a one shot that wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it down. This story does contain a lemon so you have been warned. I will tell you when it starts and when it ends, so if you want you can skip over that part of the story. Enjoy!

Mating Season 

The night was cool and calm. There were no clouds as the almost full moon filled the star filled sky. The moon was shining brightly on the earth, as it lit the ground near the villages, exposing them to the creatures of the night.

It was early spring and the forest was alive with activity. Mating season was almost upon them, you could almost smell it in the air. The demons were the most active creatures now in the forest. They were looking for females to be their mates. You could hear the call of the males yearning for the company of another. In some cases you could hear the sound of the battles they fought as the demon males fought for what they wanted. It would go on for hours before it would finally stop and all would be quiet once more.

But there was still time to find a female for most males. Mating season will not start until the full moon is upon them. Many females hide during this time of year if they did not wish to mate. But many would not make it to their sanctuary before they were caught by a male and made to submit to them. Only the strongest of the females still roamed the lands freely for only a strong male would be able to dominate them.

Many males would try but many would fail in their attempts to get a mate. Demon rules were different as the males had to prove to their desired mate that they were strong enough to protect and care for them. Many males were killed during this time of year thus making the old age saying true, that only the strongest will survive.

On this night a lone woman walked through the forest. She was not scared about being out on her own. The power radiating off her aura was enough to keep the males away from her. The ones that were foolish enough to think that she would submit to them met with their death for they were not strong enough for her.

The woman came to a clearing as she looked around. Her beautiful blue orbs scanned the area for any threats. When she didn't find any she walked slowly to a large rock that was close to the waters edge, the white kimono that she wore hugged her figure to perfection. She had on a blue obi with red sakura blossoms on it. It was a simple kimono and it made her look like an angel from the heavens. Her long blue/black hair with streaks of gold that reached her knees gently blew in the wind as the cool night air whipped around her.

She sat down upon the rock and looked up into the darkened sky, she smiled ever so slightly. Though it was not a smile that reached into the depths of her soul. On this night the Shikon miko was lonely and the sadness that radiated off her small form was great. She placed a barrier around the area she was in to make sure she was not disturbed while she thought about her life.

It had been roughly seven years since Kagome came to the feudal era of Japan. It was rough on her for the first few years that she traveled back and forth between her era and the feudal era. She did manage to graduate high school with honors during that time.

She was proud for doing so well knowing how much she had missed of her lessons in school. Her supposed illnesses kept her from attending her classes with the rest of her peers. Her teachers were sympathetic towards her plight and made sure they got her assignment to her.

Once she was done with high school she had a long talk with her mother. She remembered that day well as she thought about what her mother had said to her.

---Flash Back---

Kagome had just gotten home from her final day at school, she walked into her house as she took off her shoes and looked for her mother. She had something on her mind and she wanted to talk to her about her decision.

She found her mother in the kitchen as she said, "Mama, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Asumi turned from washing the dishes. She was cooking the evening meal and washed the dirty dishes as she cooked. She turned to her daughter as she dried her hands and said, "Sure honey, what do you want to talk about?"

Kagome took a deep breath, she knew it was not going to be easy to explain this to her mother but she had to tell her. She let out the breath she was holding as she said, "Mama, I have finally come to a decision on what I want to do with my life. I have decided not to go to college and I would prefer to stay in the feudal era of Japan. I feel so out of place here in the modern era and I feel that I will never find a male that I will truly be happy with."

Asumi had been shocked to hear her daughter talk this way. She had always thought that she would go to college and make something of herself as she said, "But Kagome you can find someone here to love, you don't have to stay in the feudal era in order to find it. All you have to do is give it some time and you will find that special someone. When the time comes you will know deep down in your heart who is right for you. After all they do say that there is someone for everyone out there."

Kagome had smiled at her mother as they hugged. She understood what her mother had meant but that did not change her mind about wanting to live in the past. "I understand what you are saying mama but I don't belong here. I have grown in my miko powers and I'm getting stronger everyday. I want to be somewhere that I can help people. There is no place for me here. I feel more at peace in the feudal era than I do here. Please understand, I don't want to leave but its like there is something calling me to go back and stay there."

Asumi understood what her daughter was saying. There was nothing she could do about it. She always knew that this day would come and she had to accept it. She gave her blessing to her daughter and watched as she left her in the kitchen to go pack and leave. She has lost her little girl and it pained her deep in her soul but she had to let her find her own way in this world.

Kagome left her mother, once she had given her blessing, to go and pack up whatever she could get into her big yellow bag. She told her mother that as long as the jewel was not completed she would come home to visit, but once the final battle was fought and the jewel was whole once more, the well might close and she would not be able to return.

Asumi hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead before she let her go. She watched as she jumped into the well saying a silent prayer that she would be safe and find the love that she was looking for.

Asumi knew why her daughter wanted to stay in the past. It had nothing to do with the hanyou she was traveling with. She had long ago given up on the love that she felt for him. It was more that she was a strong priestess and the males of this era were not strong enough to meet her needs. Instincts were driving her daughters desire and she knew that she had to let her go her own way. It was hard for her to do that but she had expected it. She turned as she went back to her house, while a lone tear fell from her eyes.

---End of Flash Back---

Kagome continued to sit and think about the years gone past. After she had left her home in the modern world she stayed in the feudal era hunting down the jewel shards. She would visit her mother from time to time but it would be a very short visit. She didn't feel comfortable at home and wanted to return to the feudal era as soon as possible.

Kagome couldn't describe the feeling she had when she was in the feudal era. She was at peace here and she felt like she belonged. She had trained with Kaede and had gotten her miko powers under control. She was no longer weak, not by any means. She was strong and that strength came in handy when they finally meet with Naraku and she was able to purify him to oblivion.

But it was what happened after they defeated Naraku that stood out in her mind most of all. It had changed her life forever as she remembered like it was just yesterday.

---FLASH BACK---

Kagome was panting hard it had taken everything she had to purify Naraku and finally get the piece of the almost completed jewel that he held.

Kagome had just bent down and grabbed the jewel from the ground as she purified it into an almost pure white in color. Four years, it had taken her four years to finally get back the jewel that was stolen from her. She stood straight up as she looked around the area.

Everywhere she looked there were dead youkai that had fought against her group. Sango and Miroku were hurt but not as bad as it could have been. They were currently sitting on the ground hugging each other when Miroku declared that his wind tunnel was finally gone. He could finally look forward to a long life, he had turned to Sango and proposed to her on the spot, asking her to be his wife and she had happily accepted.

Kagome turned her weary eyes to the hanyou. Inuyasha was currently on the ground as he put his hand in the ashes that had once been Kikyou. She had died during the battle when she took it upon herself to take down Naraku on her own. The miasma that he had injected into her clay body had killed her instantly as there was nothing left but bone and graveyard soil.

She watched Inuyasha as he rocked back and forth mourning her death. She knew that he loved her and wanted to be with her but there was nothing he could do since she had died over 50 years ago. Maybe now he could move on with his life and find someone that he could love.

Kagome turned away from the scene as she looked for her kit. Shippo was with Kirara as they were both sitting by a tree just enjoying the peace and quiet. Kirara had done her best to protect Shippo while they were fighting with Naraku.

Her little kit was not that little any more. He was maturing into a young handsome youkai. He could no longer ride on her shoulder for he came up to her shoulder now. He grew so fast over the last four years. It was hard to believe that he was the cute little fox demon she had meet so long ago, who had stolen her jewel shards to avenge his father.

Kagome then turned looking for her allies. Koga and his pack had come in to help them defeat Naraku. Inuyasha was not that thrilled about the idea but in the end, with a few 'sits' from Kagome he had agreed to let them join their group. They had helped out a lot to avenge their fallen comrades. Koga was currently sitting on the ground with his ever-faithful pack members, Ginta and Hakkaku, by his side, fretting over his injuries.

Kagome giggled as she looked around for the final ally that had joined her group at the very last minute. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, had come to help them defeat Naraku. But now that Naraku was dead Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found.

Kagome sadden just a bit, she wanted to give him her thanks for helping them. But she turned to the business at hand as she walked over to Koga and said, "Koga, I need the jewel shards you have in your legs. They are the last pieces I need to make the Shikon No Tama whole once more."

Koga smiled widely at Kagome as he pulled the jewels from his legs. He stood as he placed them in her hand. Then wrapping both his hands around hers, he said into her beautiful blue eyes, "Anything for my woman. Once the jewel is whole again then you can come with me to be my mate."

Kagome sighed as she thought, 'When is Koga going to get it through his thick skull that I am just not interested in him. He is a weak wolf, though he did help us defeat Naraku, but he is just not powerful enough for me. I guess I'm going to have to teach him a lesson once I get the jewel back together again.'

She pulled her hand away from Koga as she walked away from him. She didn't want to be near him at the moment. She walked to the center of the battlefield as she pulled the jar out of her shirt and uncorked the bottle that was hanging around her neck.

Koga's shards were the last pieces she was missing to complete the jewel. During their travels they had meet up with Kohaku. He was part of a trap that Naraku had set up to get to her. Naraku had killed him in front of Sango and had taken the jewel shard out of his back.

Sango in her rage had killed the puppet Naraku and then they took the shard away from him. That one, plus the two she had, and Koga's two were the finally pieces needed.

She put all the shards in one hand as she clasped her hands together. Her powers grew once more, encircling her body with a pink barrier that would protect her, while she concentrated to make the jewel whole once more.

The area came alight with her powers as everyone that was present turned their attention toward the miko that was glowing so brightly for everyone to see.

Kagome opened her eyes as she looked down at her hands. When she opened her hands she was finally done with her mission as the jewel was whole once again.

Kagome quickly turned to the side as she heard a yell. She saw Inuyasha trying to break down her barrier, so he could get the jewel. What she heard him say hurt her deeply as he said, "KAGOME! Give me the jewel. You promised me that I can make a wish on the jewel and I want it to bring back Kikyou. She didn't deserve to die like that."

Kagome let the air out of her lungs very slowly. She looked up into the afternoon sky as she tried to figure out what to do about the jewel. If she let Inuyasha make a selfish wish like that the jewel would surely shatter and they will have to collect the pieces again. The result would be worse this time around since the jewel would be tainted even more than before.

Kagome didn't have to make any decision on what to do with the jewel, because the jewel had its own idea on what it wanted. It started to glow very brightly as it lifted itself out of Kagome's hand.

Kagome saw the jewel floating in front of her eyes as everyone in the clearing looked on to see what would happen. The miko that had been fighting a long battle with the youkai within the jewel appeared to all in the clearing. She appeared in front of Kagome as they stared at each other. Neither taking their eye off the other.

Midoriko, the strongest priestess to have ever lived, stood there in the clearing as she had heard the hanyou's request. She turned her dark brown eyes to the hanyou as she said, "I will not allow you to make such a wish upon the jewel. For too many years now the jewel has been scattered around the lands as it was tainted. Now it is whole and it is to be returned to the vessel that can control and subdue the power of the Shikon."

Midoriko then turned her eyes toward Kagome as she continued, "I have waited for a long time for someone to come and purify the jewel for me. Now that the jewel is whole and pure, you can protect it the way it was meant to be protected. The youkai souls are no longer a threat to the jewel as you have truly purified them.

From this day forward you will be known as the Shikon miko and the most powerful priestess in all the land. Use your new powers to help the people around the land, Kagome. For you have earned the right and privilege to be the only one that can keep the jewels power at bay.

You are now more powerful than the jewel itself. If Naraku had opened his eyes, he would have realized that the true power lay within you instead of the jewel. He never stood a chance against your powers. Thank you my little one for setting me free and allowing me to finally rest in peace."

Kagome watched as Midoriko held the jewel in her hand and then felt the stinging pain of it being shoved into her chest.

Midoriko had taken the jewel and returned it to the one place it should have resided in the first place. It belonged in Kagome's heart for her heart was powerful enough to keep the jewel pure for all eternity. Once she was done with her task Midoriko disappeared from the clearing leaving everyone there to gasp at what they saw happening.

Kagome screamed in pain as the jewel went into her chest. A great power merged with her soul as she was engulfed in a pure white light. When everything was over and the light subsided, Kagome stood in the middle of the clearing dressed in a pure white kimono. Her hair grew longer as it went to her knees. It had some golden highlights like the suns rays of sunshine. Her blue eyes lighten just a bit as they looked like the sky itself. On her forehead was the symbol of her status as the image of the Shikon No Tama was imprinted on her forehead.

Kagome was panting hard as she heard a howl coming from Inuyasha. He had collapsed on his knees as he was hitting the ground with his fist. Kagome's eyes soften as she walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder but he shoved her away from him. His eyes were turning red with anger as he yelled, "Now I will never get Kikyou back! You lied to me. All these years you lied that I could make the wish upon the jewel once it was complete and now its gone. No one will be able to make a wish on it."

Inuyasha stood as he left the clearing. He was heading away from Kagome as fast as his legs could take him.

Kagome's eyes sadden as a lone tear fell down her cheek. She felt an arm go around her shoulder as she was pulled into the wolf's embrace. Then she heard Koga say, "Don't worry Kagome. When he is done grieving he will be back. You don't need mutt face any more. As my woman I will protect you from now on. Come, we will go home, our pack awaits us."

Kagome had enough of the wolf's claim on her person as her aura flared. Koga had to quickly let go of her or be purified as he turned shocked eyes towards Kagome.

When Kagome spoke her voice carried something that none of them had ever heard from her before. It was a little deeper and more regal than the way Sesshoumaru even spoke. She turned her blue orbs toward Koga as she said, "Koga this is the last time I will tell you this, so take heed. I am not now, nor will I ever be your woman. You need to start thinking about your pack and find a mate like Ayame that will make your pack strong once more.

The male I select as a mate will be more powerful than you. Only he will be able to make me submit to his will. You, unfortunately, are not that person. So leave before I forget that we are friends and I purify you."

Koga took a step back as he heard Kagome's threat. He couldn't believe his ears. She rejected him as a mate and called him weak. His hackles rose as he moved in to attack. He would show her who was weak. He pounced on Kagome with claws raised and received the shock of his life.

Kagome stood there as she watched Koga. She knew she would have to teach him a lesson before he would back down. She saw him coming in to attack her as she signed and raised her hand up, which was engulfed in a pink aura, and smacked Koga away from her. He landed on the ground about ten feet away from her unconscious as she turned and left the area.

Sango and Miroku had witnessed what Kagome had done to Koga. They didn't know where she had gotten all of that strength. She was powerful, there was no doubt about that as they all rushed after the Shikon miko who was their friend and headed towards Kaede's village.

---END OF FLASH BACK---

It had hurt when Midoriko had put the jewel back in her heart but she understood why she put it there. It was the only place that it was safe and her heart was strong enough to keep it pure.

Kagome leaned back some more on the rock that she was sitting on as she continued to think about her past. That had happened almost three years ago.

She remembered that they had gone back to Kaede's village and told her what had happened to Naraku, everyone celebrated for days but Kagome kept to herself. She had discovered that the well had closed once the jewel was completed. She had prepared for this. So it didn't hurt as bad as it could have.

Kagome stayed in Kaede's village for a while. Inuyasha eventually came back and apologized for what he had said out in the battlefield. Kagome like always forgave him as they went on with their lives.

Sango and Miroku had finally gotten married. It was a beautiful ceremony and she was happy that she was there to witness it. They had decided to go back to the slayer village to live. Sango wanted to rebuild it and Miroku was ready to populate the village.

Shippo wanted to go with them to help them get started and Kagome had agreed. Her little kit had grown a lot over the years she had been with him, he wanted to get out and explore on his own. He was powerful enough that he could take care of himself and she told him that if he ever needed her she would be there for him.

It was a sad day when her friends finally left Kaede's village. She had no one else to talk to but Kaede. Inuyasha for the most part kept his distance from her but he would be watching her from the trees.

As the months past many males came to offer Kagome their suits. They were either turned down gently by the beautiful miko or they were scared away by the hanyou.

Kagome had no idea what was wrong with Inuyasha but she kept her eyes on him. She didn't want to be caught off guard and he was acting really strange towards her. She expressed her concerns to Kaede and she had told Kagome that Inuyasha was nearing his age of maturity and soon he would be looking for a mate.

This did not sit well with Kagome because she didn't want Inuyasha as a mate. He was her friend and nothing more. He had lost his chance with her when he would run to Kikyou all the time. With this new piece of information she was on guard around the hanyou whenever he was present.

The winter months passed and spring was slowly approaching. Kagome had picked up a wonderful scent in the air that was sweet and alluring. She didn't know what it meant but she didn't care either. She would spend her time in the forest just walking around enjoying the quiet of the forest setting.

That was the first year that she learned what the scent of mating season smelled like. She had been resting against the god tree, for she always liked the aged old tree, when she picked up Inuyasha's aura coming her way. She didn't think anything of it, as she remained seated.

Inuyasha came crashing into the clearing where he found her laying up against the tree. Kagome opened her eyes to see what Inuyasha wanted and noticed that his eyes were blood red. This was not good as she saw him coming closer to her location.

Kagome sat straight up as she asked, "What do you want Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled as he said, "You, I want you bitch to be my mate!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her friend as she slowly stood on her feet and said, "If you can defeat me in battle then I will be your mate. But if I defeat you then you will go away and find someone else."

Inuyasha howled into the air accepting her challenge as he attacked.

Kagome sighed as she thought, 'This is going to hurt me more than it will hurt him. But I can't do anything for him. I don't want to be his mate.' She waited until he got closer to her as she blocked his right arm, with her left, and punched him in the guts so hard that she sent him flying through the air to land about ten feet away from her.

Inuyasha was gasping for air, as he was hurt. His eyes returned to their golden color as he looked at Kagome. She was way too powerful for him to have as a mate and he knew it. But he was not going to give up. He will have her as a mate and he was determined to defeat her in battle.

Kagome walked away from the hanyou, as he was unable to get up from the ground. He will be there for a while until he recovered from her blow. Her blow had been very well placed as she bruised his diaphragm making it hard for him to breath let alone fight. She had made her point with the inu hanyou.

Inuyasha was not the only demon to challenge her to mate with them. Kagome fought each and every male that wanted to claim her. It was exhausting fighting all of these males but she would not submit to them.

Finally mating season was over and everything quieted down. On any given day you would find Kagome deep in the forest as she wondered around the land. She was beginning to feel the loneliness in her heart. She still had not found the male that she yearned for. None of the one's that had approached her was strong enough to make her submit. But she kept on with her duties as a miko as she protected those that were weak and healed those that were sick.

It wasn't until a year later, when Inuyasha had tried to mate her again, that she decided to leave the village during this time of year. She had found a cave deep in the forest and had cast her spells and incantations to hide its location from everyone. There in the middle of the cave was an oasis where she was at peace with herself.

During spring each year her body had adopted the demonesses way of reproduction. She would go into heat once a year, always during the spring. She didn't mind it at all since she hated having her cycle every month. That was something she was not going to miss anytime soon.

After the mating season was over she had gone to Kaede and told the old miko that she was leaving the village. She had made up her mind that she was not going to find what she wanted here and decided to go see Japan.

Kagome made sure to leave when Inuyasha was not in the area as she hid her scent and aura prevent him from following her. For some reason Inuyasha kept on saying she was his mate and would not leave her alone or leave any potential suitors alone that had shown an interest in her.

She went out on her own and traveled from village to village. She would help all those in need and would on occasion stop to play with the village children. Word traveled fast that the Shikon miko was traveling around the area and she was never at a loss for a place to stay or food to eat. She was welcomed everywhere she went and the places that had troubles with youkai, she would mediate between the two and work out something that they could live in peace with each other.

Kagome was known throughout the land as a kind and caring miko. She never killed a demon unless they gave her no choice and always found ways so both humans and demons could co-habituate together in the same area.

So this is where she was now. Sitting on a rock looking at the almost full moon up above. She sighed for the hundredth time as she said in a low voice that only she could hear, "Will I be lonely for the rest of my life? Will I never find anyone to be with? Am I doomed to walk the earth alone?" These and many more questions she posed to the Kami's up above but no one answered her questions.

A lone tear fell from her eyes as she cried. Something was missing from her life and she knew it. She wanted children and that was next to impossible without a male. None of the males that she had meet so far have been powerful enough for her.

Word had spread throughout the youkai world that she was a powerful female and that she was not mated. She fought plenty of powerful youkai but none could beat her in a fight. She never used her Reiyouku against them because she didn't want to hurt them. But she did use it to craft her weapons with and that's how she battled. If they were strong enough to defeat her then they could have her, but none of them did.

Kagome opened her blue orbs once again. She was heading towards her sanctuary because the spring mating season was approaching. She had to make it back to her cave before the night of the full moon. There she would wait out her heat and then she would be free to travel once again.

Kagome turned her eyes towards the forest. She had sensed the presence of youkai in the area and it was growing. Every one of them were weaklings as they thought that they could defeat her in battle.

Her aura flared around her body as her power crackled around the area. Many of the youkai left the area when they saw the power she held. They were no match for her as they left seeking a weaker female.

Kagome got up as she continued her journey. She didn't have much time to reach her sanctuary before she went into heat. Already the demons in the area were picking up on her location and she really didn't want to kill them, but she would defend herself if she had to.

But the one thing that Kagome didn't notice was the one male that had been following her during her journey. Always hiding in the forest, never letting her know that he was near until the time was right.

---oOo---

Off in the distance in the Western Lands a demon lord was having the same thoughts as Kagome. He was standing on the balcony of his room as he looked at the almost full moon in the sky.

He was deep in thought as he took a look at his life. He had lived a long and wonderful life so far. He was known as the most powerful youkai in all the lands and was the most feared.

But as time went by he had matured and his inner beast was howling for a mate. He had reached his full maturity about a hundred years ago. He never paid it any attention until this year when the yearning was much more stronger.

He had helped his half-breed brother defeat Naraku to get his mind off his urges. He had joined the half-breeds group to get rid of the vile creature from his lands. Once he knew Naraku was dead he had left the area never to return again.

He had returned back to the west and began to rebuild everything that Naraku had destroyed. Doing this had kept his mind busy and he didn't think about getting a mate. It had taken years to get his lands back to the way it was.

Many of the other lords had come with their daughter with hope that he would pick one of them for a mate.

But he had rebuffed all of their attempts to seduce him and almost killed two of them for being too forward and presuming to enter his chambers while he was sleeping. His inner beast was not pleased with these females and to tell the truth neither was he. They were all weak by his standards and they needed a powerful mate.

About three years after the defeat of Naraku Sesshoumaru had received word that a powerful miko was roaming the lands and that she was unmated. There were rumors that there was no one powerful enough to make her submit to their will and she had killed countless suitors who did not back down when she had willingly given them their lives if they would only walk away and leave her be.

He had been curious on who this female was and if she was that powerful then it was worth his time to go and see if she was worthy to be Lady of the West. Yes she would be human but if she was powerful then his pups would be more powerful than even he was.

He had left his castle to seek out this Shikon miko as she was called. His spies had told him that she was traveling close to the western boarders heading north. He had formed his demonic cloud under his feet as he headed in that direction.

He had traveled for a good portion of the day, as he was finally getting close to her location. He had been hiding his youki and scent while he traveled. He didn't want anyone to know that he was in the area. If the other youkais knew he was in the area he would have hoards of females coming after him and he didn't want to be bothered.

He finally reached the area where the female was located as he landed on a tall tree and hid. She was not too far away from him so he would be able to get a good look at her when she walked by.

He waited patiently when he started to pickup on her aura. It was a powerful aura as his senses went on high alert. His inner beast purred with excitement at finally getting to see this female that held such power.

Sesshoumaru finally noticed someone coming into the clearing down below. The wind was blowing gently in the area as he saw her hair gently lifting off her back and float up with the wind. It was long and black. But when the light hit it just right you could see the bits of blue in it. She had golden highlights throughout her hair just like the suns rays. Her eyes were the palest of blue that he had ever seen. She was dressed in a simple white kimono that had a blue obi that matched her eyes with red sakura blossoms going through it.

He took a deep breath to take in her scent and he froze. He recognized that scent as he took another whiff to make sure of who he thought it might be. There was no mistaking the jasmine in her scent with a hint of a powerful storm. It was her, the human wench that traveled with the half-breed. 'What is she doing out here alone without the half-breed? Is he not with her anymore?' He thought as he continued to watch her in her travels.

His beast was captivated by the ningen as it growled. _'Female strong, strongest female we have ever seen. She will make a good bitch for us.' _

Sesshoumaru growled his displeasure as he thought, 'The female used to travel with the half breed. She is not worthy of the title that we would bestow upon her. Plus she is a weak ningen not worthy of us.'

His beast growled in anger as he said, _'Fool! She has great powers! Your mind is clouded by the fact that she is ningen and that she used to travel with the half-breed. His scent is no longer on her, it is pure just like she is and she will make a good mate. _

_Years ago she was a powerful miko. She defeated Naraku as she purified him to oblivion. Something happened to her since then because her powers have doubled during that time. _

_We should follow her to see if she would be worthy of the title Lady of the West. If she proves herself worthy then she is the perfect mate.' _

Sesshoumaru thought about what his beast had said. He did have a point Inuyasha's scent was no longer on her meaning that she has not been with the half-breed for a long time. If they did follow her and she proved her worth then she might just be powerful enough to be named Lady of the West.

He agreed with his beast as they followed her. He started thinking back to the day he had meet her in his father's tomb. She was the only one powerful enough to pull Tetsusaiga from the stone where his father had placed it. She has been the only female that has never shown any fear in his presence. She stood up to him many times when she thought that he was going to hurt the half-breed or her friends.

But it seemed that she had grown in power since the last time he had seen her, which was when they defeated Naraku. He had seen her deal the killing blow to the evil hanyou that purified him to oblivion. He had left shortly after his demise, not wanting to be around the Inuyasha any longer than he had to. He had returned to the west to rebuild what that vile hanyou had destroyed.

Now he was following her to see if she would be a worthy mate. He kept his presence from her as they traveled. He saw as the miko stopped and looked around the area. He opened his senses and noticed that there were youkai moving fast through the area. They were just barely on the edge of his senses and he was amazed that she could detect them from that distance. But they were coming towards her and fast.

He saw the girl sigh as she waited for the youkai to show themselves. It didn't take long for them to reach her as about ten youkai came crashing into the area. They were all of different shape and sizes, some were powerful and some were weak.

He saw Kagome flare her aura as the weak youkai started to back away from her and left the area. At least they were smart enough to realize that they were no match for her. This was the first time that Sesshoumaru noticed that the girl had no weapons with her. She didn't even carry her bow with her, as he stood on the tree branch, and watched what was going on down below.

---oOo---

Kagome had sensed the youkai in the area. When they all stopped and started heading her way she sighed with frustration. 'Why won't they leave me alone, just for once?' She thought as she waited for them to show up.

It didn't take long for them to find her. Her eyes roamed around the area and she counted ten youkai in the clearing. She flared her aura and about half of them left the area in a big hurry. Now there were only five that remained. She looked at them with her stoic mask on her face as she waited to see what they were going to do. When it looked like they were not going to do anything she started walking again so she could reach her destination.

The youkai that were left were shocked that she would just up and leave. They quickly moved in front of her again as one of them said, "I challenge you Shikon miko to be my mate. I will have the honor of defeating you in battle and once I do I will mate with you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, clearly this fool had no idea who he was dealing with. She cleared her throat, as she said, "No, I will not be your mate because you will never defeat me in battle. You are not strong enough to defeat me and I really don't want to kill you today. So why don't you leave me alone and let me be on my way?"

Kagome moved to leave again when the demon attack. Before his clawed hand came down to hurt her, Kagome had jumped into the air and sliced his arm off. When she landed she had a sword in her hand that was glowing a bright yellow. It held so much power that it was actually pulsing in her land. Her eyes had gone from the pale blue of the sky to an almost yellow in color. Her power spiked higher than what she had spread over the area a few minutes ago as she turned to the other males. "Do you all want to claim me for a mate? If you are like this fool then I suggest you leave or you will all suffer his fate."

The demon on the ground was panting hard. The ningen wench had cut off his arm and he didn't even see her move from her location. She was just as powerful as any demoness, if not more, and her fighting skills were perfect. The male that dominates this female has a grand prize indeed.

He got up from the ground as he sent his most powerful blast of youki towards her. He smiled in satisfaction knowing that there was no way for her to escape his blast. His eyes went wide when he saw what she had done.

Kagome saw the attack coming as she stood her ground. She didn't move and as soon as the attack was close enough she took her left hand and batted it away from her like a fly. The demons that were standing there watching her battle the other youkai, backed away as they fled the area. There was no way any male will be able to subdue that female. She was just too powerful.

The demon with the one arm rethought what he wanted as he too fled the area. She might be a ningen onna but she was a very powerful onna that could not be subdued.

A smirk came to Kagome's lips as she held her sword off to the side and it vanished. She didn't need to carry a weapon when she had her Reiyouku and could summon one at will. The villagers she had visited had tried to give her weapons to carry but she had politely refused the gift. She had told them that she didn't need them.

They didn't stop until they saw her kill a demon with nothing more than her Reiyouku that transformed into a physical sword. They were all amazed at her powers and now knew why she was called the Shikon miko.

Kagome, satisfied that the danger was gone, continued on her way to her sanctuary. She was losing precious time and she needed to get there quickly. It seemed that someone was out to delay her travels as much as possible.

---oOo---

To say that Sesshoumaru was shocked was an understatement. He didn't really think that she was that powerful but she had proven him wrong. She had handled herself with grace and diplomacy as she tried to get them to leave.

He had seen her do this once before, a couple of days ago, all she had to do was spread her aura throughout the area to make the males leave her alone. She only attacked when she didn't have any choice and then she didn't kill the youkai, she had only wounded him and let him leave.

It was the sign of a true queen that would lead her people with care and would look after their welfare. He turned from his musing when noticed that she had left the area. He leaped in the air and continued to follow her.

Sesshoumaru had been following the miko now for five days. Tonight was the night of the full moon and the official start to mating season. He would need to decide soon on what he wanted to do. Any female in the area that was not mated, and desired a mate, would be looking for a male once they go into heat. They would all resist a male and fight them to the bitter end but when they went into heat they could not deny their calling.

He was one male that was not going to be in the area once the mating season started. But he could not get his mind off the female that he was following. She was everything that he wanted in a mate and more. She was powerful, beautiful, educated, and graceful. As hard as he tried he could not find any fault in her and what he heard her say last night told him of her loneliness and heartache.

---Flashback---

The miko had stopped briefly by a clearing as she rested from her day's journey. He had seen when she had placed a barrier around the area she was sitting in to protect herself as she relaxed. She was looking up at the sky as he heard her sigh deeply. He was wondering what she was thinking about when she looked up at the sky again and he picked up the scent of her tears.

She was crying as he heard her say, "Kami why do you leave me alone to wonder the earth? Am I to wonder for the rest of my life without knowing what its like to feel loved and cherished? Am I that bad looking that I can't attract a male that is powerful enough to subdue me?

Maybe I should have listen to my mother and stayed in the future. Maybe there I would have found a male that was powerful enough to protect me and would find it in his heart to love me just the same. But it's been three years since the evil hanyou Naraku has been defeated and the males that are following me are not what I am looking for.

I guess my mother was wrong, there is no one out there for me to love, and there isn't someone for everyone out there. I will never know the feeling of having children of my own. To watch them grow into young men or women. I don't even care if it was a youkai as long as they wanted me for me and would love me."

---End of Flashback---

She had fallen silent after that and never spoke again. Then she left the area as she continued to travel, she was heading somewhere in a hurry. She never stopped for very long and she hadn't eaten anything since he had been with her. She should have been growing weak by now but she wasn't.

Then he picked up the spiciness in her scent. It was a wonderful scent and it sent his inner beast into a frenzy. He recognized it immediately, she was going into heat and she was trying to get to a safe place.

This is what he was looking for, a way to defeat her in battle and get her as a mate. Her heat would weaken her but not enough, not with the power he had seen her use in the last couple of days. She might have been weak once before but she was by no means weak now.

Over the last five days this little miko has earned his respect. He noticed, when she would stop to help those who were weak and sick, even though she was in a hurry to get somewhere before mating season started. He observed the sparkle in her eyes when she talked to the children in the village and the patience she showed when she taught them new games to play.

She was the epitome of what a mate should be and with her caring heart she would make a wonderful mother. She didn't care if they were humans, youkai, or hanyou's she treated all of them with the same respect she had for every living being.

Sesshoumaru heart swelled with pride for knowing that he had picked the perfect mate to help him rule the west. His little miko had wormed her way into his heart and he vowed to make sure that she never shed any more tears or be lonely ever again. He knew that she was his match in life and he couldn't wait until he claimed her for his own.

Sesshoumaru's beast growled his acceptance of his rational sides logic. He would never find another female with her grace and power. She was the perfect match for the both of them. They will both claim her as their mate and live together for all eternity.

As he continued to follow her to her destination he kept on remembering all the times he had been in her presence. He had always liked her scent and admired her strength but never acted on his instincts since she was with his half-breed brother. Now things were different and she was alone and wishing for a mate just like him.

Maybe she was not that different from himself. She was the only one that didn't care about his wealth and title. She had even stood up for him when his brother would not listen to reason. At the time he had been insulted but as he looked back now, he felt something deep inside his chest as it began to stir for the little miko.

He looked up as the sun was setting over the horizon, soon the moon will be full and the mating season will be in full swing. He watched as she hurried through the forest, she was making her way to a cave off in the distance. Her heart was beating faster as she picked up her pace and ran into it.

Sesshoumaru landed on the ground as he followed her. He was not about to let her get away from him as he ran deeper into the cave. He stopped when he caught the scent of a barrier blocking his way. It was a powerful barrier that would prevent any youkai from entering her location. Any youkai except himself, a smirk came to his lips as he set up his own barrier at the entrance to the cave. He was not about to be disturbed once he defeated his female.

Once his barrier was in place he turned towards her barrier. He summoned his youki as he let his power build. Once he had enough he cracked his knuckles as he used his claws to slash the barrier. It pulsed twice before it collapsed and he continued on his journey.

She knew that he was coming.

Kagome finally made it to her inner sanctum. She felt that now that she was safe she could relax from her journey. She sat down against a tree as she finally relaxed. She had just closed her eyes to get some sleep when she felt that her barrier had been taken down.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she stood on her feet. No demon has been able to break her barrier before, so this one must be very powerful if he broke through. Her senses went out as she sensed his demonic aura. It was very powerful, the most powerful aura that she has ever felt. None of the other demons that she had fought against have even come close to this demon in power.

Now she was curious, 'Who is this demon that dares to disturb me?' She thought as she stood her ground against the invader.

She could hear him coming down the tunnel as she got ready, this will not be an easy fight but she was determined to win. She saw the outline of his body moving in the darkness as he approached. Her eyes went wide when she noticed who it was as his name slipped from her lips in a sweet whisper, "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru senses were on fire. His inner beast was ready to claim their mate. He was eager to be let loose so he could have his way with her. He saw a light up ahead as he continued his pace. Once he reached the light he stepped into an oasis that was just as beautiful as the female he was seeking.

He saw her standing near a tree as he approached. Her eyes went wide when she noticed that it was him. He heard his name escape her lips and he thought that he was in heaven. It was the most perfect sound that he had heard her make since he has been following her.

He stopped a short distance away from her, not wanting her to reject him before he had his chance to battle with her. He could hear her heart beat increase as he looked into her eyes.

Kagome was shocked, never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would meet Sesshoumaru again. She had not seen him for over three years, not since Naraku demise. She quickly got herself under control. She was reading too much in him being here with her. There was no way that he would want her as a mate. He hated ningens and he had never held any warmth in his heart for her.

She took a deep breath as she calmed and then said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

Her voice was smooth and silky. He could get used to hearing it everyday for the rest of his life. His nostrils flared as he picked up the scent of her heat. His eyes were slowly turning red as he locked his gaze with the miko as he said, "It should be obvious miko. I have come here for you. Your pitiful attempt to place a barrier to prevent this Sesshoumaru from entering this oasis was amusing at most. You will submit to me here and now, therefore becoming my mate."

Kagome's anger grew at his statement. This was a demon that she would be more than willing to use her Reiyouku to defeat him. If he truly wanted her then he would have to defeat the real Kagome.

A smile came to her lips while amusement sparkled in her eyes as she said, "Oh really? Do you think that you can defeat me in battle and make me submit to you? Because that is the only way that I will ever submit to a male."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he growled, "You mock me miko. I will teach you who is your better. You will submit and before morning I will hear you scream my name as you wither underneath me."

Sesshoumaru flexed his claws as he attacked. He wanted this to be over so he could have her. Her scent was just too much for him to take, making him desire her even more. He slashed as he hit a barrier and was thrown back to his original position. He stood straight up as he heard her laugh.

Kagome saw him coming and at the last minute she raised her barrier. She blocked his attack and sent him backwards. He landed at the same place he started as she laugh full and hearty, "I think that you will have to do better than that if you want to get to me, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm not the same weakling that you knew before. I have grown in power and I'm not known as the Shikon miko for nothing."

Sesshoumaru growled deep and menacing as he released his youki. His powers grew as a green light circled his body. His hair was moving on its own as it was lifted off his back like the wind was blowing on it. When he opened his eyes once more they were almost white with a tint of red still there. He attacked again but this time he was not thrown back.

Kagome's smile left her lips as she noticed that he was actually breaking through her barrier. She had a split second to summon her sword before he was upon her.

Sesshoumaru broke through her barrier as he pulled his sword from his sheath and attacked. He was met with her sword, as she held her own against him. She was powerful in every sense of the word as they fought for dominance. Neither of them could push the other one away as they summoned more power to defeat their opponent.

They managed to push each other apart as they started going around in a circle to find the best place to attack.

Kagome was at a loss for what to do, she didn't think he would be this powerful. She has never met a male that she couldn't defeat but she was seriously thinking that she might lose this battle to him.

She attacked trying to get him off balance as she slashed from the bottom up. It was an unorthodox move but it seemed to work to throw him off guard. She caught his sash as she cut it off his waist, hitting his armor in an upward swing cutting in two, then leaped away before he recovered from the attack.

Sesshoumaru looked down to see his favorite sash on the ground in pieces and his armor broken in two. He never expected her to destroy his armor but he remembered that once she had broken a piece of it when she was first learning about her powers. He threw what was left of his armor on the ground as his eyes glowed red with anger. If she wanted to undress him she would have to do better than that. It was time to show her how it was done as he attacked her with more force.

Kagome was blocking all of his attacks as they came faster and faster. He was literally cutting her clothes off section by section. She was having trouble keeping up with his movement. She felt when he finally slashed her obi off her body and felt her kimono open. She tried to grab the front to keep it closed and that was her undoing.

Sesshoumaru noticed his chance as he moved in to pin her to the ground. He grabbed her around the neck as they both went down. She was pinned underneath him as he growled out his demands. "Submit bitch! You have lost this battle."

Kagome grabbed his wrist with both her hands as she started to burn him with her holy powers. His youki spiked around her as he tried to make her stop. The pain was too much for her to handle as she stopped her attack on him. He was squeezing her neck even harder making it difficult for her to breath. If she didn't submit to him soon she would pass out. But before she did she wanted to have a question answered as she said through gritted teeth, "Why? Why do you want me as a mate? You hate humans."

Sesshoumaru heard her words as he loosened his hold on her neck. He leaned down and nuzzled her against her neck, taking in her pure scent. It was still as pure as the first day he had met her and it was heavenly. He moved up and said in her ear, "I don't hate humans, and even if I did you are an exception to the rule. You are the most powerful female in all the land and it is fitting that you belong to this Sesshoumaru.

I want you as my mate Kagome. I have always had an interest in you but never did anything about it because you were with the half-breed. Now you are alone and I have my chance. Submit to me and become my mate. That way we both won't be lonely anymore."

Kagome's eyes opened wide when she heard his words. 'He called me by my name? He was lonely just like she was? But he's the Western Lord how could he be lonely? He could have anyone his hearts desired and no one would say no to him.' She thought as she looked into his eyes. What she saw shocked her, for she could clearly see, the loneliness and the desire he held for her.

Kagome always knew that she held feelings for the Taiyoukai but she didn't know how deep they ran. She saw him waiting for her answer as she relaxed and raised her chin in submission.

Sesshoumaru growled in pleasure as he released her neck and nuzzled her. He started to lick her neck in affection as he relaxed his body on top of hers. He tried not to put too much of his weight on her small frame but it was hard to do with one arm. Then he caught the scent of her tears as he raised his head and looked at the female that was under him.

He got up as he brought her with him and settled her on his lap, then he asked, "Kagome what's wrong? I thought that you wanted a mate that was powerful enough to make you submit to them."

Kagome held her head down as she cried. Her tears of sorrow were tearing apart her heart as she asked, "Sesshoumaru, are you doing this because its mating season? Are you going to leave me once you have your way with me? Because if you are I want to know before we do this."

Sesshoumaru could not believe what he was hearing. She doubted his intentions when he said he wanted her as his mate. He hooked his clawed finger under her chin as he made her look at him.

He leaned down and licked away her tears as he said, "I have always wanted you. I know not of the types of feelings that I hold for you, but I do know one thing, I want you as my mate as we Inu Youkai mate for life. I will not abandon you ever. I will remain with you for all eternity. This is my vow to you. If you do not want to do this then tell me now and I will leave you be."

Kagome's eyes opened wide at his words. 'He wants to stay with me? He has feelings for me too? He is willing to let me go if I don't want to do this? He has been the most honorable youkai I have ever met. Maybe he is the one for me. The one that my mother told me about that was out there waiting for me.'

Kagome's eyes soften as she leaned up and kissed him. It was a soft kiss as she pressed her lips against his. She didn't know if he would respond to this but she took her chance. She felt pressure on the back of her neck as he moved her closer to him to deepen the kiss.

Sesshoumaru had been shocked when she kissed him. It was so soft and smooth that it felt like silk. He moved his hand to the back of her neck as he moved her closer to him so he could deepen it.

He licked her lower lip asking her to open for him and she readily complied with his wishes. He didn't waste any time as his tongue ravished her wet cavern. She tasted so good, she tasted like apples with a little cinnamon. It was such a good taste that he couldn't get enough of her. But soon he had to release her lips for they both needed to breathe. He guessed he got the answer to his question on whether she was ready to be mated.

Kagome was breathing hard, Sesshoumaru had lit a fire deep down inside her and she was slowly losing control of herself. Never before had she been unable to control her body, she had always held perfect control and this disturbed her.

She felt his one arm hold her close to his chest as he was attacking her neck. She remembered something that she wanted to bestow upon the Taiyoukai for helping her defeat Naraku. He had left the area before she could do it and she found that now was the perfect time to give it to him before her mind was too far-gone.

She moved her hands down as she looked for the ties that kept his haori closed and undid them. She then proceeded to raise her hands up as she opened his haori and juban to reveal his nice milky white skin. It felt perfect against her fingers as she moved her hands up to his shoulders and then slid the fabric off his upper body. She needed to be touching his skin if this was going to work.

She moved her left hand as she ran it down his right arm and got the feeling on how his right arm felt. She had seen the markings on his wrist and had committed them to memory as she now did the same with his right arm. She felt every hard muscle flex under her touch as she moved her lips to his neck and started to suckle in that area. He tasted wonderful and her senses went wild.

Kagome tried to clear her mind of the perfect male that was holding her in his lap. She brought her right hand down as she reached the end of the stub that remained of his left arm.

She felt Sesshoumaru stiffen under her hold as she nibbled up his neck until she got to his pointy ear and said, "Please relax Sesshoumaru, I won't hurt you." She felt him relax just a little as she brought the tip of his ear into her mouth. She wrapped her arm around his neck to hold him closer to her as she concentrated on her powers. She gently brought them forth in order not to alarm him as her right hand started to glow a pale blue in color.

Kagome pictured in her mind the way his arm was suppose to look as she started to re-grow his arm. Her right hand started to go down as she felt the new arm under her fingers. She made sure that the muscles were just like what she felt in his right arm. When she was done her powers reseeded back slowly and she gently pulled away from Sesshoumaru.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru and noticed that his eyes were still closed as he was breathing hard. She looked at his left arm and it was perfect. She had restored his arm back to the way it was to include the markings on his wrist.

---oOo---

Sesshoumaru was enjoying himself as he pulled away from her beautiful and tasteful lips and kissed his way down to her neck. He reached the junction between her neck and shoulder as he was gently suckling in that area. That was the place that he was going to place his mating mark when it came time to mark her as his.

He felt when Kagome was taking off his haori and his juban as it fell off his shoulders to pool around his hips. Her nice soft hands were roaming all over his chest and shoulders. He felt her hand go down his right arm as she felt his muscles flex under her fingers.

Then he felt when she moved her other hand down to what was left of his left arm. He went stiff thinking that she might not want him being only partially whole. He cursed his brother for taking away his arm that prevented him from truly holding her the way he wanted.

Sesshoumaru heard her soft words and tried to relax for she was not rejecting his form. He felt her power rise as it gently caresses his body. It relaxed him as he put his forehead on her shoulder. Then he felt a tingling sensation on his left arm as his female was doing something to it. He had no idea what it was but it didn't hurt him. After a while her powers reseeded back and he slowly opened his eyes when he felt her move away from him.

He looked to his left to see what had her attention and his eyes opened wide. She had restored his arm to him as he raised and looked at it. It felt strong just like his other arm as he flexed his claws. It was perfect as he looked at the little miko and asked, "Why? Why did you return my arm to me? Is it because it made me less than a demon to only have one arm?" There was a little bit of bitterness in his voice but he had to find out why she had done this to him.

Kagome heard his question and noticed the bitterness that tainted his voice. He thought that she was disgusted with the way he looked. She sighed as she turned in his lap and looked away from him. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she said, "This is a gift from me to you. I looked for you the day we defeated Naraku. I wanted to thank you for helping me by restoring your arm. But you had disappeared from the battlefield and I couldn't give you my gift. I vowed that if we ever crossed paths again that I would give you back your arm.

I didn't think any less of you for having one arm. You are prefect the way you are but I wanted to make you whole once more. If I have offended you then I'm truly sorry. I only wanted to repay my debt to you for your help back then."

Kagome tried to move out of his lap but as she was about to leave she felt two strong arms grab her around the waist and pulled her back down. She was startled as she landed hard in his lap and was pushed back to lay against his left arm as his face came really close to hers. Her breathing became labored as she looked into his eyes. They were so full of emotion that it was making her head swim.

His lips came closer to hers as she felt his hot breath on her skin. He brushed his lips gently against hers, his hot breath tickling her lips, while she heard him say, "thank you," and then he crashed his lips to hers. He kissed her with such passion that she didn't even know what was going on.

He ravished her nice warm cavern. His tongue didn't miss an inch of what she had to offer as he gently stroked her tongue with his. She relaxed into his arms as he started to pick up the scent of her arousal. It was very spicy and it was proving to stimulate another part of his body the longer he held on to her.

**-----Lemon begins here-----**

Once she had relaxed and was enjoying his kiss, his other hand became busy as it pushed her kimono open and was rubbing her breast through the binding that she wore. He found that this would not due for he wanted to feel all of her as he moved his hand under the binding and sliced it in half. He moved the offending garment off to the side and was now able to feel her flesh.

Her breast was nice and soft. They were perfect. They were not too big nor too small and fit perfectly in the palm of his hand.

He had to pull away from their shared kiss as he continued to lay kisses along her jaw line. Kagome was panting hard as she felt Sesshoumaru leave her mouth and was now laying gentle kisses and nips along her jaw line and was heading south. Her mind was a foggy place at the moment as he made her feel things that she never thought she would experience in her life.

She felt his hand on her breast as he gently caressed it with his hand, then he found her aching nipple as he was pulling on it with his thumb and forefinger.

Sesshoumaru was suckling her neck as his hand had found her nipple and he was gently pulling on it. The nipple became hard and stood straight up for him. He took his hand and shred, what was left of her kimono, out of the way, freeing the left side of her body. He left her neck as he continued to go down towards the nipple that he was playing with.

His hand cupped her breast as it brought her nipple higher for him to take. He licked around the extended peak as he heard her groans and mewls of passion when he did so.

Kagome arched her chest higher wanting him to relieve the pain she was feeling on her breast. She tried to move her arms up but found that he had them pinned to the side of her body. She was at his mercy with no way to get herself loose from him.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he noticed what she was doing. His little miko was in pain so he decided to help her. His lips wrapped around her extended nipple as he pulled it into his mouth. He heard when she sucked in some air as he began to suckle like a pup. His nose pushed against her breast as he became aggressive. He was acting like a pup looking for the milk that would come from the teat when feeding.

Kagome didn't know what to do. With Sesshoumaru suckling on her nipple it made her body come alive. She felt the wetness slowly leaving her body as it soaked through the loincloth she was wearing. Never before had this happened to her and she just didn't know what to do.

She was rubbing her legs together the more he continued to pay attention to her breast. She was doing it in order to alleviate the pain she was feeling. The more she rubbed the wetter she became.

The next thing she knew her kimono, binding, and the loincloth that she was wearing were all gone in a matter of seconds, as she was gently being lowered to the ground and laid on something very soft and smooth.

Sesshoumaru was enjoying Kagome's teat. He held her tight to make sure that she wouldn't leave his embrace. Then he felt her moving her legs in time with his suckling. Her scent spiked making the spiciness of her heat come forth until he finally figured out what she was doing.

He growled, he would have none of that as his pelt moved off his shoulder and then spread itself on the ground until it formed a nice soft bed for them. He didn't waste any time as he removed the remainder of her clothes with a couple of swipes of his claws.

He pulled away from her breast while he laid her down on his pelt. Before she even knew what was going on, he had stripped off his own garments and preceded to show her other breast some attention. He pinned her to the fur to make sure that she did not pleasure herself. He wanted to be the one to do that as he continued to suckle on her delectable teat.

Once he was satisfied with her breast he pulled away as he went lower. The lower he went the more his little miko moved for him. She would arch her back wanting him to pay attention to different parts of her body. He stopped at her stomach as he kissed around her naval and watched as she pulled away from his touch.

He made a mental note of this that she was very sensitive in this area. He smirked at this little bit of information because he would use later to his advantage.

He continued to go down, she tasted sweet and he found that he couldn't get enough of her essence.

Kagome was at her wits end. First her Taiyoukai had pinned her to the ground, ravishing her other breast like he had done with the first one. He had pinned her legs down so she couldn't rub herself like she was doing before.

Then he slowly went down her chest until he stopped at her stomach and started to pay homage to it. It tickled as she tried to move away from him to make him stop.

Her breathing became faster as she thought about what he might do to her now. She sucked in air when she felt him licking her inner thighs with his tongue. Her whole body shivered as she felt his tongue and the nips that he had given her.

She let out a scream of passion when she felt his tongue on her heated flesh. When he did it again she thought she died and had gone to heaven. He was ravishing her body, it felt so good and it was making the knot inside her stomach tighten even more. Then he pulled away from her leaving her throbbing from what he had done to her.

Kagome couldn't believe it, she was left unfulfilled and in pain. She whimpered as she saw him turn his eyes towards her. They were blood red as his inner beast was now in control of his actions. She tried to move away from him as he pounced on top of her.

Sesshoumaru was watching his little miko as his eyes started to turn red. His inner beast was slowly making his way out but Sesshoumaru still held on to his control. He would not let him hurt her but he will let him experience their joining together. His beast had to learn that she was not to be hurt if they wanted to enjoy her beautiful body for the rest of their lives.

He turned his eyes towards her as he scented her fear at seeing him in such a state. When he saw her trying to leave him he pounced on her to keep her still. He growled his displeasure but understood her concerns. He nuzzled her neck in affection as he started to purr to calm her.

Kagome heart was racing when he landed right on top of her. She was pinned to the fur they were laying on as he started to nuzzle her. She felt his chest vibrate with a gentle purr and she slowly started to calm down. She relaxed into his arms as she heard him say, "Kagome, I will not hurt you. My inner beast must be present for our joining. He has accepted you as his mate and will protect you for the rest of our lives. Do not be afraid of us."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head as he looked at his mate. She was breathing hard as he saw her opening her beautiful blue eyes. The scent of her fear was gone only to be replaced with lust, want, and desire. He saw something else there too, but he couldn't define it. There was a softness to her eyes when he had looked deep into her soul.

The loneliness she was feeling was almost gone as he could see the joy she was feeling at the moment. Her eyes were truly happy for once, not the dull blue that he was accustom to seeing over the last few days.

He shifted as he moved one of his hands down and grabbed his harden member. He looked into her eyes as he said, "Kagome, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate for all eternity?"

Kagome was honored that he would even ask her to be his mate. It was proof of his concerns that if she didn't want to be with him then he would let her go.

She raised a hand up as she stroked the markings on his face. She leaned up and nipped the corner of his chin as she answered, "Yes, I would be honored to be your mate for all eternity, Sesshoumaru. I know that I have loved you for a very long time and even though you will never return my love I would be honored to be by your side."

Sesshoumaru froze, 'She loves me? How can she love me when I have tried to kill her in the past? Is this the feeling that I have been having for her? The need to be with her for the rest of my life and always have her by my side? Is this what is like to be in love?' He looked at his miko as he answered, 'Yes,' this is what he was feeling all this time for the little miko, his little miko. He nuzzled her as he said "Mine."

Kagome, hearing his declaration, nuzzled under his chin as she responded, "Yours."

That was all he needed to hear as he moved his member into her heated core, he pushed as he started to rock his hips slowly. She was tight, very tight as he continued to slowly enter her.

Kagome felt the pressure of him entering her. He was big, bigger than she had thought he would be. She tilted her hips up to allow a better angle for him to enter. Her hands ran down his back as she bucked under him and in one swift move, he was deeply seated within her. His lips swallowed up her screams of pain as they closed over hers to soothe her.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how tight she was. It was taking all his control just to go slow so he wouldn't hurt her. He felt her shift as she angled her hips up to allow him easier access, but when she bucked her hips up he slid the rest of the way in as he fully sheathed himself. He kissed her right before he impaled her as he swallowed her cries of pain. He knew he had to hurt her but it will soon pass.

When she had calmed he started to move slowly to get her used to his movements. She felt so tight around his girth as he continued to move picking up his pace slowly. His hands started to roam around her body as he grabbed her breast and then suckled on her nipple.

Kagome was in heaven, he was large but his movements were gentle with her. She moved her hips with his as the pressure started to build back inside her stomach. She felt when he shifted and took her nipple into his mouth and started to suckle hard. His movements and his action with her breast was her undoing, the pressure was finally released and she had her first orgasm, while screaming his name to the heavens.

Sesshoumaru was panting hard as he felt her come to her end. She was squeezing him so much that he was almost in pain. The warm liquid that came with it coated his rod as it made his ride even easier. He slammed into her as he picked up his pace, he was far from being done with her.

He didn't let Kagome come down from her high as he continued to pound into her body. He then pulled out of her as he grabbed her hips and flipped her on her stomach. He raised her hips up as he pinned her body down and he positioned himself behind her.

Sesshoumaru's red eyes were slowly turning white as his beast moved closer to the surface. He was gaining control as he mounted his bitch. He leaned down and grabbed the junction between the neck and shoulder as he held her in place. He started moving as he was going deeper within her. He was hitting a place that was causing his little miko to scream in ecstasy.

He continued to pound into her at demonic speeds. He felt her sweet juices coating his member as it made his ride even better. He felt his end coming as he reached around to have her come before him. He rubbed her nub and it didn't take long before she scream his name into the heavens as she came long and hard. Her aura flared around her body at the same time that Sesshoumaru meet his end.

He thrust deep inside her as he finally released his seed deep within her core. At the same time he bit down on her shoulder as he howled his conquest of his bitch. He shifted to the side as he released her shoulder and licked the blood that had spilled, closing her wound. He pulled her with him as he brought her into his chest, while they both laid there together trying to catch their breath. They were now joined at the hips for as long as it took for her to conceive.

Kagome tried to move out of his arms but found that she was not free from his hold. Sesshoumaru was still deeply imbedded in her and he wouldn't let go. She whimpered in pain as she felt strong arms hold her in place that refused to let her leave.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled his mate on her neck as he took in her scent. He was looking for the subtle change of her scent that told him that she was carrying. Then after four hours of them being joined he caught the subtle change in her scent.

His inner beast noticed it too as it finally let go of their mate and faded back into Sesshoumaru's mind. It was tired and needed to rest but he had the satisfaction of knowing that their bitch was pupped.

Sesshoumaru purred his happiness at finally getting an heir of his own. He knew it would be powerful for it had the two most powerful parents in the land. He would deal with those who wouldn't want a hanyou to be heir to the west. He would train his pup well in order to take over one day.

His pelt came up as it encircled the both of them to keep them warm on this cool night of spring. The moon, that was full up above them, was slowly going to sleep. Dawn was approaching and soon the world outside the cave would be awakening to start their day. He was content to stay where he was, snuggled deeply into his mate's body as he finally fell asleep.

**----End of Lemon----**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that she was still in her sanctuary but her body hurt like crazy. She was tired and sore as she looked around the area. She quickly noticed that she had no clothes on and that she was laying on something very soft. It was wrapped around her body to keep her warm as she looked around the area.

She was alone for the moment and she had no clue why she was in this state in the first place. There was a warm fire going to take away the chill that was in the morning air. She tried to get up but the pain she was feeling at the moment caused her to cry out in misery. She slumped back down on the fur as she whimpered and curled into a ball.

Kagome felt strong arms going around her body as she was lifted off the ground. She opened her eyes to see who it was, to her surprised it was Sesshoumaru who held her in his arms, as she tried to move out of his lap.

Sesshoumaru noticed right away that his mate was disoriented. This was common after demons mated as he held her tightly in his arms and purred to soothe her.

Kagome stopped her movements as she felt Sesshoumaru's chest vibrate. She felt herself relaxing into his hold as she curled closer to his body. The pain she was feeling was going away as he held her.

Sesshoumaru waited until his mate had calmed, when she was relaxed enough he gently said, "Mate, are you all right? Did I hurt you last night during our mating?"

Kagome went stiff as she heard his words, 'Mate? Mating? What did I do last night? Did I mate with Sesshoumaru? Why can't I remember what happened last night? Why do I feel this way?' Many more questions came into her mind as tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't understand why she couldn't remember what happened.

Sesshoumaru smelled the scent of her tears as he shifted her in his lap to look at her. The confusion in her aura told him everything he needed to know. She couldn't remember mating with him. This was common in demonesses but he didn't think that she would be affected as such.

He leaned down and kissed her tears away as he said, "Koiishi, do not worry. Your memories of last night will come in time. You're my mate now and I will care for you and our pup."

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she heard what he said, he said that he would care for her and their pup? Pup? Was she? Kagome's breathing became labored as she asked, "Sesshoumaru? Am I with pup?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her statement as he leaned down and said in her ear, "Yes, you carry this Sesshoumaru's pup. You are now the Lady of the West."

Kagome paled at the statement and fainted in his arms. She was too overwhelmed with the information that he had given her. She was mated to him and now had a child on the way. It was the start of her family and she would not be alone anymore.

Sesshoumaru became alarmed when she passed out in his arms. He checked her to make sure that she was all right. He noticed that she just fainted with the news of her being pupped. He laid her down on his fur as he went back to skinning his catch. He had gone hunting for her knowing that she needed to eat for two now.

He had gutted the rabbits that he had caught and had built the fire to cook her meal on. He had just set it on a stick to roast slowly over the heat and was about to devour his own when he heard her cry out in pain. He was concerned that he might have hurt her during their mating but after he checked her for wounds and he found none, he relaxed just a bit.

The oasis they were in held a hot springs. When she woke up again he would take her down and have her soak for a while. That will help her recover from their mating. He knew that he had to go deep within her to get her pupped and that more than anything would have caused her pain.

Sesshoumaru sat waiting for his mate to stir once again. He had eaten his meal and hers was about done being cooked. He had moved it back from the fire to make sure that it wouldn't burn. He saw her stir and moved closer to see how she was doing.

Kagome opened her eyes once again. Her memories of the night before were slowly coming back to her. She remembered fighting with her mate and him defeating her in battle to make her submit to his will. She remembered some of the mating parts but the memory that stood out the most was the one of what she did to Sesshoumaru. She blushed a bright red when she saw him leaning down to look at her. She smiled as she said, "Hello Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smiled when he saw the blush come over his mate. She must have remembered something about their mating that made her blush so red. He picked her up into his arms as he cradled her into his lap. He licked her neck, took in her scent, as he said, "Come mate, you must soak in the hot springs for a while. It will help your body relax from our mating."

Before Kagome could protest she was lifted up in strong arms. She was devoid of the fur that kept her warm as she curled her body into his.

Sesshoumaru smiled when she cuddled into his chest. He purred his contentment with his new mate. She was everything he wanted in a female and more. When he got to the hot springs he placed her on the ground while he undressed. He turned just in time to see her try and stand as he saw her grab her stomach in pain and sit back down.

He rushed over to her side as he picked her up again and then walked into the water. He found the perfect place to sit with his mate as he was gently stroking her back to soothe her.

Kagome finally relaxed in the hot water. She was still in pain if she tried to straighten up or stand on her own. She figured that her mating was intense so that's why she was in pain.

Soon her tight muscles relaxed and she felt better. She sighed in relief that she was not going to be bed ridden for however long it took for her to have this child. Now she was curious as she turned to Sesshoumaru and asked, "Sesshoumaru? How long will I be pregnant?"

Sesshoumaru was still rubbing her back when he heard her question, he looked into her eyes as he said, "A hanyou's birth takes the same length of time that it would be for a normal ningen pregnancy, if you were a youkai then you would have the pup in five months time."

Kagome stiffened in his grasp when he said the word hanyou. She knew how he felt about Inuyasha as tears started to come out of her eyes. 'Would he harm her baby because it was a hanyou?'

Sesshoumaru scented her tears and became alarmed. He thought that she was in pain again as he asked, "Kagome, what's wrong? Are you in pain again?"

Kagome took a shuttering breath as she asked, "Sesshoumaru, are you going to hurt our baby? If you are going to hurt it in anyway then you will leave now. I will not allow you to hurt it. I would rather it grew up without a father than to have one that will call it worthless for the rest of it's life."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head at her statement. He guessed he deserved that for what he had always said to his brother. He took a deep breath as he said, "Kagome, I will not harm our pup in any way. I will love it because it will be a part of me as it would be a part of you. I don't care that our pups will be a hanyou. All I care about is that you stay healthy so it can be born healthy. I will protect our pups and you from any harm."

Kagome relaxed as she heard his words. She was worried that he would not want it if it were a hanyou. She felt when he picked her up and took her out of the water. She was feeling better but she was still sore. She shivered as a cool breeze came through the area. Sesshoumaru took his juban and wrapped his mate in it. It will keep her warm until he could get her proper kimono's to wear. He then turned with his mate in his arms and went back to their camp.

He watched as his mate ate her food and then snuggled back into his arms. He held her tightly as she fell back to sleep. They stayed there for a few days until she recovered enough to walk back out of the cave. By this time mating season was over and she was safe once more. Well to be perfectly honest she will not need to worry about mating season anymore. He was her mate and he would be damn if he let anyone touch her.

When they finally made it out of the cave Sesshoumaru went stiff as he pulled Kagome closer to his body to protect her. She was at her weakest state and he didn't want her to lose the pup, it will hurt Kagome deeply if she was to lose it. She had confined in him that she had been longing for a pup of her own for a very long time and it had made her extremely happy to be having one. He didn't want her to loose that happiness as he held her closer to his body.

He growled deep and menacing as his eyes locked on to a place in the forest and waited. His youki went out through the area showing his power as most of the demons in the area left. They had all lost their chance to mate with the miko for she was now the mate of the Lord of the West, but one scent remained in the area as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

---oOo---

Inuyasha had been waiting in the forest for Kagome to come out of the cave. This time he will mate with her once and for all. He had grown stronger over the years and he was now stronger than he was before.

He picked up on Kagome's scent but it was different this time. He smelled that his brother's scent was mixed with his mate as he growled deep and menacing. He pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath as it transformed into its fang form. He walked toward the scent he was picking up as he made it to the place where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were standing together.

His eyes went wide when he saw his mate wearing Sesshoumaru's juban. He growled as he said, "Sesshoumaru! You bastard! Get away from my mate!" He walked closer to their location when he caught the scent on Kagome. She was mated to his hated brother. He saw a new mark on her forehead. He noticed the crescent moon, which his brother wore on his forehead, was in the center of her mark of the Shikon No Tama.

Inuyasha growled in anger, his eyes went red, and a jagged stripe appeared on each side of his cheek. He couldn't think clearly as he sent his wind scar toward his hated brother. He didn't realize that Kagome was standing very close to his brother, putting her in the line of fire.

Sesshoumaru seeing the attack coming jumped into the air with his mate as he avoided the attack. He gently landed on the ground, quickly placing Kagome down, as he said, "Mate, stay here under my barrier. It will protect the both of you until I can get him under control."

Kagome nodded her agreement as she saw him stand and face his brother. She was weak at the moment and couldn't help him fight. Her mating had left her without any energy as she watched what was going to happen.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red as he eyed the half-breed. 'How dare he attack his mate? She could have been hurt and lost their pup.' He pulled Tokijin from its sheath as it hummed to live. He faced Inuyasha and attacked.

Sesshoumaru brought Tokijin up as he let a wisp of blue energy escape his sword and sent it toward his brother.

Inuyasha's demon form saw the attack coming and dodged. He rushed in and both swords met in mid swing as their power crackled in the clearing. They fought for dominance and for the right for the female that had been claimed.

They both pushed away from each other as they stood there in the clearing. Both were panting from the effort as Inuyasha growled out, "You bastard! Who gave you the right to mate with her? She belongs to me and she will be my mate!"

Sesshoumaru huffed as he said, "You are not strong enough to have such a powerful mate. I defeated her in battle and subdued her power. I won the right to be her mate. Did you have enough strength to subdue her? Or did she just give you one punch and knocked you off your feet?"

Sesshoumaru saw his brother cringe at his last statement, as a smirk came across his features. He smiled, one that was rarely seen unless he was going to kill someone, as he said in a sly voice, "So I am right. She just defeated you with one punch. You are truly pathetic half-breed. You can't even protect her. I found her in the forest all by herself with no one around. She was not carrying your scent meaning that she was free to be claimed. Only I am powerful enough to have her as a mate."

Inuyasha howled his contempt for this brother and sent another attack towards Sesshoumaru. His Kongousouha sent thousands of diamond spears toward his brother as Inuyasha smirked at what he had done.

Kagome saw the attack going toward Sesshoumaru as she screamed, "SESSHOUMARU!!!" Fearing the worst as she saw the attack hit.

Sesshoumaru heard the cries of his mate as he moved with incredible speed and missed being hit with Inuyasha's attack. He floated above the hanyou; Inuyasha didn't even notice that his attack had completely missed him. He took his sword as he said, "Dragon strike!" His blue flame of power molded itself into a powerful dragon as it came shooting out of his sword and he landed a direct hit on the hanyou. He saw Inuyasha go down as he gently landed on the ground.

He heard a shriek from his mate as he looked in her direction and noticed the demons that were trying to break down his barrier. Sesshoumaru growled as he flexed his claws and went after the offending males. They were trying to take his mate while he had been busy defending her from the half-breed.

He killed them all with one swipe of his claws, as he walked over to his mate and held her. She was shaking in fear and was every emotional at the moment. He needed to calm her before she lost the pup. His chest vibrated and he purred to calm his mate while he held her in his arm.

Inuyasha had woken up from Sesshoumaru's attack. He noticed that he was hurt pretty badly as he had several deep gashes on his body and he was bleeding heavily. He was panting hard as he looked for Sesshoumaru. He spotted his hated brother holding his mate as his anger was fanned anew.

He howled his anger into the air as he yelled, "WHY KIKYOU! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME WITH MY OWN BROTHER?!"

Kagome pulled herself away from her mate as she looked toward Inuyasha. She was about to get up from Sesshoumaru's lap when she heard his growls of warning that he would not allow her to leave his protection to go to the hanyou.

Kagome took a deep breath as she replied, "Why you ask? I'm not Kikyou, Inuyasha. I have never been her. You only wanted me because I looked like her. You never wanted me for who I am. I loved you once but you rejected that love to go to a dead corpse. When you chose her you lost me. Now I'm mated to the most powerful demon in all the land. He was the only one to fight against me and win. You have tried twice and have failed. Move on with your life Inuyasha. I'm tired of being compared to a dead person."

Kagome turned as she snuggled back into Sesshoumaru embrace. He wrapped his arms around his mate as she snuggled deeper into his hold.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to his half brother to see what he was going to do. If he attacked his mate once more, it will be the end of his life.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He had lost her all because he had called her Kikyou. He did see her as Kikyou and never knew that he was pushing her away. If he had paid attention to what he was doing he would have never lost her to his brother.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. She was snuggled into his brother's arms and she looked happy for once. He took a deep breath as he said, "I'm sorry Kagome. I guess I never knew what I was doing to you. You look so much like her that I thought that you would accept me. If I had paid attention to what I was doing then I would have seen the difference in the both of you. I lost you because of my ignorance. I wish you happiness in your new life."

Inuyasha then turned his attention toward his brother as he said, "Take good care of her Sesshoumaru. I know now what I have lost. If you hurt her in anyway I will hunt you down and kill you, then I will take her for my own."

With that said Inuyasha then turned and left the area. He knew now that he had lost Kagome and it was his own fault. It will take time for him to get over her but he knew that eventually he would learn to accept it and move on with his life.

Sesshoumaru snorted at his brother, as if he would ever hurt his beloved mate. He smelled the scent of her tears as he cradled her closer to his chest. He held her tight as he heard her say, "Sesshoumaru, I want to go home please."

Sesshoumaru understood her request since she had already told him that her way home to the future had been closed for years. He stood with her in his arms and summoned his youki cloud as it formed under his feet. He lifted off the ground as he headed home towards the west.

He had a new future to look forward to. A tender and kind mate that will help him rule over the lands and keep it safe. He will devote the rest of his life to making her happy. Funny how all of this came to be, he would not have even met her or would have had an interest in her, if it were not mating season.

FIN

Hello everyone. I know it's been a long time since I have posted a story of mine. Well after the last story, Destined for Me, I had to have eye surgery and had to recover from it. It took time for my eyesight to come back enough for me to be able to see so I can write again. But rest assured that I have another story coming very soon as it is approaching its completion.

Now this one shot has been toned down for If you want to read the whole story the way I originally wrote it you will have to go to one of the other sites that I have posted the original story in its entirety. I will leave you links to those sites in my profile. You must be over 18 to read on these sites so this is your only warning on that.

I hoped that you enjoyed this one shot. It was bothering me when I was writing my other story and until I put it down on paper, it wouldn't let me continue with what I was doing. I hoped you liked it and if you would leave me a review.

Until the next story!

Ja ne

Cindygirl


End file.
